Despues del Tiempo - Suspendido y en edición
by Akane-chan17
Summary: Morizawa Akane tiene extraños sueños desde pequeña, sin embargo un día empieza a tener más sueños de lo normal y estos comienzan a seguir la vida de un particular chico llamado Akabane Karma… ¿Qué pasará cuando caminando por la calle se encuentre con aquel par de hermosos ojos azules que la persiguen en sus sueños?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

 ***Los personajes de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom son propiedad de Matsui-sensei, yo solo escribo mis historias basándome en ellos.**

 ***La imagen que utilizo pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 ***La idea base de la historia pertenece a Yamii Nara de junto con algunos detalles de la historia los cuales fueron tomados de su fic "Hilo rojo del destino"…**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Yamii Nara :3**

 **.**

 **"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"**

 **.**

 **Después del tiempo**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Karma miró con horror como Nagisa recogía el bastón eléctrico del suelo y se lo guardaba en el cinturón. Estaba a punto de ir a detener al menor, cuando menos ayudarlo, hasta que Takaoka mostró tres dosis de antídoto y amenazó con romperlos para que nadie interfiriera. Apretó los puños con impotencia y se dedicó a mirar suplicando por la seguridad del celeste.

Nagisa avanzó hacia aquel hombre y de inmediato comenzó a recibir una tremenda paliza. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Karma se tensaron ante semejante escena. Entonces Takaoka sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a decir tonterías sobre cortarle las piernas y los brazos y quedarse con ellas para darle mucho "afecto" y convertir a Nagisa en un "ejemplo". Apretó los dientes debatiéndose en si ir en su auxilio o no, aunque la decisión final era más que obvia.

— ¡Karasuma-sensei! ¡Dispare por favor! ¡Nagisa morirá!—escuchó gritar a Kayano.

—Espera...—la voz de Terasaka lo hizo ponerse serio— ¡Permanezcan al margen!

— ¿Aun quiere que lo dejemos solo, Terasaka?—se giró para hablarle con una voz serena pero que mostraba su molestia y decisión, nada de juegos ni rodeos—. Estoy a punto de unirme a la pelea ahora mismo—agregó frunciendo el ceño.

—Karma, tú te has estado saltando las practicas, así que probablemente no lo sepas... pero ese Nagisa... Él todavía tiene algo grande bajo la manga.

Entonces notó que Nagisa estaba muy quieto y sereno... y sonreía. Sintió una sensación de peligro recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente a Takaoka. Entonces Nagisa estiró su mano a un costado y... soltó el cuchillo. Después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido... el aplauso... Takaoka cayendo de espaldas... Nagisa atacándolo diestramente con el bastón eléctrico...

Y recordó porque se había alejado de él. Esa inquietante sensación de peligro que siempre sentía cuando estaban juntos comenzaba a adquirir forma... la forma de un asesino... Miró con horrorizada fascinación como apoyaba calmadamente el bastón contra la garganta del hombre, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara mientras este temblaba atemorizado, entonces, con una amable sonrisa, le dio las gracias y lo "asesino". El cuerpo de ese tipo calló pesadamente a su costado y el celeste permaneció tranquilo, mirando al frente, erguido majestuosamente ante sus ojos.

Sonrió aliviado y se apresuró a ir a su lado.

...

Akane abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Suspiró. Otra vez esos sueños. Desde pequeña siempre había tenido sueños extraños, sueños donde ella era otras personas, hombres y mujeres de diversas edades, con un nombre y una historia completamente trazada. Los sueños se daban de vez en cuando, como dos veces por año, los traía rondando su mente un por una semana y después los dejaba pasar. Sin embargo durante el último mes había estado teniendo sueños raros casi a diario y todos y cada uno de ellos de la misma persona: "Akabane Karma". Eran los sueños más extraños que había tenido, y no solo porque fueran tan constantes, sino también porque "Karma" tenía una vida bastante alocada. Es decir, en sus sueños ya iban:

~ 3 asesinatos a los veintitantos años.

~ 4 peleas callejeras a los 14 años.

~ 1 vez, con 34 años, trabajando en las oficinas del gobierno controlando los hilos diestramente tras bambalinas (ahora ya sabía a qué quería dedicarse de grande).

~ 11 pequeñas escenas en aquella vieja y deteriorada escuela en una colina, con un pulpo como profesor, clases donde les enseñaban a ser "asesino" y todo, pero todo el tiempo, mirando al chico de cabello y ojos azules llamado Nagisa.

~ Y por supuesto, las 2 alocadas escenas donde se enfrentaba a asesinos profesionales a sus escasos 15 años de edad con su vida en juego.

Ese había sido su repertorio de sueños de sueños de las últimas 21 noches a las que ahora se sumaba un episodio más del maldito monstruo de Takaoka.

Podría juntar todos sus sueños y escribir un libro, seguramente vendería millones. Aunque quizá un manga sería mejor idea, pero no sabía dibujar muy bien.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse la cara. Se vistió, bajo a desayunar y salió rumbo a la escuela. Se debatía entre entrar a clases o irse a perder el tiempo por ahí cuando lo vio. Un par de ojoso azules. Un chico castaño de ojos azules. Pero no eran unos ojos azules cualquiera esos eran...

—Los ojos de Nagisa—suspiró y, sin pensárselo demasiado, echó a correr detrás de aquel chico que se acaba de perder tras una esquina.

Sin embargo tras doblar la esquina no había nadie. Entre decepcionada y sorprendida comenzó a caminar lentamente por la calle asomándose a los negocios en busca del chico. Se detuvo cuando miró por la vitrina de una tienda de antigüedades una película vieja, un DVD, "Amar a un demonio". Se había leído el libro cientos de veces, era una fan de Hazama Kirara, pero no sabía que este tuviera película. Pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, sino los actores. Entró a la tienda y tomo la caja entre sus manos buscando el nombre de los susodichos. Maehara Hiroto y Mase Haruna. El chico era aquel que se sentaba en frente de Nagisa en sus sueños, la chica, estaba segura, era una peliverde que se sentaba a un lado del celeste

—Pero ese no era su nombre, su nombre era...

—El nombre real de Mase Haruna era Yukimura Akari—escuchó una vez a sus espaldas y se giró para encontrarse con la encargada de la tienda quien le dedicó una sonrisa amable—, pero se rumoraba que algunos de sus amigos en ocasiones le llamaban Kayano, Kayano Kaede.

—Ese si era...—suspiró sorprendida.

La anciana comenzó a asentir mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.

—Esos eran buenos tiempos—decía para sí—, realmente buenos tiempos. Pero ahora estoy yo sola, los demás se han ido... primero Karma y Nagisa... después Akari, Kouki, Touka... todos... incluso Takuya me dejo sola... incluso Takuya...

Akane miró a la mujer regresar a su lugar al frente de la tienda. Estaba sorprendida pues había reconocido todos esos nombres de sus sueños. La siguió con la película en mano para comprarla, aunque no tenía nada donde ver DVD's, y se retiró de la tienda.

Decidió que no iría a la escuela. Para empezar ya era muy tarde y, por otro lado, había recibido demasiada información confusa para un solo día, su mente necesitaba un descanso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, como decirlo, mi inspiración es rara y hace lo que se le pega la gana… En lugar de escribir más capítulos para "Rescate" o "Misión Especial" aquí me tienen… con un nuevo fic…**

 **Como sea… Esta hermosa historia se me ocurrió desde que leí el primer capítulo de "Hilo rojo del destino" de Yamii Nara… Y pues bueno, apenas me anime a escribir esto :3**

 **Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**


	2. 1 Sus ojos

**.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sus ojos**

 **.**

Se apoyó en su codo y lo miró dormir. Traviesos mechones de cabellos celestes caían sobre su cara trazando el contorno de sus pómulos.

Rio y apartó el cabello de su cara antes de posar cariñosamente la mano sobre su mejilla y comenzando a acariciar sus labios entreabiertos con el pulgar.

Entonces Nagisa despertó y se encontró con sus propios ojos reflejados en los del contario, en aquellas lagunas azules que lo miraban con atención y cariño…

Los hermosos ojos de su amado.

…

Akane abrió los ojos en la soledad de su habitación. Miró la hora, 5:30am. Decidiendo que escribir un libro no era una idea tan mala y dado que no tenía sueño, encendió la computadora y comenzó a escribir en orden cronológico los 23 sueños que había tenido hasta el momento. Cuando terminó se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y se llevó la mano al pecho.

¿Así se sentía estar enamorado?, ¿así como se sentía Karma cada que estaba con Nagisa?, ¿así como se sentía ella cada que pensaba en esos hermosos ojos azules que invadían sus sueños?

Dejó de darle vueltas al tema y se dispuso a bañarse para ir al colegio.

Su día fue un día normal. Le dio una paliza a un pervertido que osó manosearla en el colectivo. Le jugo una broma a las chicas del club de gimnasia (les llenó los casilleros con gusanos y se deleitó con los gritos que soltaron cuando los encontraron, incluso lo tenía todo en video). Se la pasó 3/4 partes de la clase mirando por la ventana y el resto garabateando en el cuaderno. Presentó su examen de matemáticas al final del día (diez asegurado) y por fin terminaron las clases.

Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su casa, por el atajo del parque, cuando se vio rodeada por un grupo de matones que comenzaron a insinuarle que tenía que acompañarlos por las buenas o por las malas. Suspiró y los miró con detenimiento. Solo eran 3 y no parecían muy inteligentes, podía ella sola con todos mientras que nadie interviniera. Estaba a punto de dejar caer sus cosas a un lado cuando sintió la mano de alguien más sobre la suya y, antes de darse cuenta, corría tras la espalda de un chico en dirección al laberinto de calles del barrio más cercano. Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender sus sentidos estaban alerta, pendientes del chico que tiraba de ella, sin embrago no tenía miedo, al contrario, se sentía segura a su lado y una inusual calma comenzaba a rodearla.

Sintió un tirón un tanto brusco y se encontró acorralada entre la pared de un callejón y el cuerpo del chico. Le hizo señas de que se mantuviera en silencio mientras que vigilaba la calle con un semblante tranquilo. Tenía le cabello castaño y ojos azules, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, pero se encontraba tan aturdida que no podía recordar cómo ni cuándo. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado fijo y apartó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. Escuchó pasos de gente corriendo acercándose y luego alejándose y la suave tensión que se había formado se disipó. El chico se alejó de ella para permitirle moverse y le miró con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus ojos azules se posaron en ella provocando que su corazón se detuviese por un momento ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no reconocerlos antes? Esos ojos… esos ojos eran los mismos ojos de Nagisa.

—Y-yo—estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa. Y, como siempre que estaba nerviosa, solo pudo atinar a portarse altanera—. Sí, no había necesidad de que intervinieras, yo podía sola con ellos—sonrió.

Sin embargo se encontró descolocada cuando la sonrisa del de mirada celeste se ensanchó y dijo.

—Me imagino, te he visto pelear antes y eres fenomenal pero…

— ¿Pero?—frunció el ceño.

—Tu máximo comúnmente son 4, si son y con eso ya te cuesta cierto trabajo—Akane lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Acaso era un acosador?—. Había otros tres ocultos entre los arbustos—aclaró antes de que ella pedidera decir nada, pero tú no los habías visto.

— ¿Acaso eres un acosador?—preguntó con recelo.

El chico rio.

—Solo nos cruzamos muy seguido y es difícil no notar a una chica que es capaz de darle semejantes golpizas a otros hombres.

Akane se sonrojo.

—Akane—musitó ella.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre… Morizawa Akane.

—Aoi, Ienari Aoi—sonrió él y le tendió una mano—mucho gusto.

Akane aceptó el gesto con disimulada timidez y se sonrió para ocultar el creciente nerviosismo que se estaba alojando en su persona, producto del contacto entre sus manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK, salió cortito pero pues que se le va a hacer…**

 **Díganme si les gusto el cap y por favor si sienten que la personalidad de Akane es muy exagerada o forzada avísenme para corregirlo o a ver qué hago con eso :P…**

 **Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Gracias a todas por los reviews, Favs y Follows :3**


	3. 2 Esa sonrisa

**.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Esa sonrisa**

 **.**

Aoi se consideraba a sí mismo un "observador". Procuraba mantenerse al margen de cualquier situación observando y analizando cada detalle y, si le parecía lo suficientemente interesante, anotándolo en su libreta de bolsillo. Era un chico calmado, tenía buena condición física más no excelente y no le sabía, ni le interesaba, pelear.

Durante los últimos 9 días se había dedicado a observar únicamente a una chica de cabello negro y ojos ámbar ¿Qué era lo que lo había llevado a esto? Simple, desde que tenía 11 años soñaba recurrentemente con diversas personas, hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades, que tenían dos cosas en común. La primer era esa personalidad traviesa, altiva y sínica; la segunda era su sonrisa burlona. Esa sonrisa que, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de parecerle encantadora. Y era justamente esa sonrisa la que se había encontrado 9 días atrás al caminar por la calle de regreso a la escuela.

Su vista inevitablemente se había centrado en la agresiva chica que molía a golpes a un sujeto a mitad de la calle mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa que lo tenía obsesionado desde los 11 años. Desde aquel momento se había dedicado a observarla. Quería aprenderlo todo de ella. Quería poder encontrar la manera de acercarse a ella mientras la miraba de camino a la escuela y de regreso a su casa.

Había aprendido que esa chica indudablemente tenía la misma personalidad traviesa y sínica de la gente de sus sueños. Había aprendido que amaba los dulces y en especial los de sabor a fresa y que sonreía inconsciente y tranquilamente cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa que le había gustado todavía más que la burlona que comúnmente mostraba. También sabía que no podía pelear contra más de 4 hombres a la vez. Por lo que, cuando esos 3 tipos se acercaron a ella mientras que los otros 3 se escondían entre los arbustos, decidió actuar antes de que la cosa terminar mal.

La tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera dejar caer sus cosas y echó a correr. Corrió entre las calles del barrio hasta un callejón y se adentró en el poniendo a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared. Le hizo una seña cómplice pidiéndole silencio y se dejó llevar por la inusual tranquilidad que la presencia de ella le provocaba. Esperó tranquilamente a que los matones los pasaran de largo y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Y-yo—le miró en silencio por un par de segundos antes de continuar—. Sí, no había necesidad de que intervinieras, yo podía sola con ellos—y sonrió… _Esa sonrisa…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Corto, lo sé… quizá demasiado… :P**

 **Y pues creo que al fin acabaron mis exámenes (CREO TT-TT)…**

 **Pero bueno, espero poder estar de vuelta pronto con la continuación (ya ando trabajando en ella)… y que ojala la muy maldita inspiración me permita hacer más larga… (tengo una relación amor-odio con la señorita inspiración, seguramente las que también escriben me entenderán XD)…**

 **Para las de Wattpad: Gracias por los votos y comentarios :3…**

 **Para las de FF (Fanfiction): Gracias por sus reviews, Favs y Follows :3…**

 **Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Pd: *Se abre espacio publicitario***

 **Quiero recomendarles un fic llamado "Esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron tus padres", escrita por JaneDoe_14 (espero que no te moleste que haga esto :P)**

 **No muchas lo han leído (al menos no muchas lo han comentado), eso he notado… y pues me parece un desperdicio que no lo hayan hecho… Trata de los papás de Karma y es una de mis historias favoritas… la escritora es fan del KaruNagi y por lo tanto su historia de alguna manera tiene un poco de esto… además de que es una precuela de un fic KaruNagi de su mejor amiga :3…**

 **Pd2: Les dejo el link en el vínculo externo :3 (si son de FF tendrán que venirse a buscar la historia a wattpad :P)…**

 **Pd3 (esta no puede faltar XD): Me gustan las posdatas :P**


	4. 3 De camino a casa

**.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **De camino a casa**

 **.**

El hombre lo aprisionó contra una pared y comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación. Luchando contra el asco que esto le producía echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos de manera provocativa. Sintió como el hombre comenzaba a acariciarle los muslos con sus manos amenazando con colarse dentro del vestido y sigilosamente sacó una aguja envenenada de su pulsera para, acto seguido, clavársela en la nuca. El hombre calló como peso muerto al suelo. Él simplemente se limitó a acomodarse el vestido y pasó sobre el cuerpo inerte para regresar a la fiesta con total naturalidad.

...

En la oscuridad de la habitación Aoi abrió los ojos y se incorporó respirando un tanto agitado... ¿Qué había sido eso?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aoi iba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando el extraño sueño que había tenido, cuando sintió algo pesado caer sobre sus piernas. De un momento a otro se encontró sostenido una mochila ajena mientras miraba sorprendido a Akane quien le sonreía con burla.

—Buenos días, Acosador-kun~—saludó la chica y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la cara de disgusto del otro.

—No me llames así por favor—pidió el chico con una sonrisa forzada.

—Aoi-kun, entonces—el chico al oír esto se relajó un poco.

— ¿Quieres…?

—Cállate, no te atrevas a cederme el asiento que te mato.

—Pero…

—Sé buen niño y limítate a cargar mi mochila.

—Bien—Aoi asintió cabizbajo.

—Y… ¿en qué escuela estas?

—Kunugigaoka.

— ¿Esa para mataditos y niños ricos?

—Si…—rio nervioso— ¿Y tú?

—Kuromi.

— ¿La de señoritas?, la única diferencia con Kunugigaoka es que Kuromi no es mixta, ¿sabes?

—La de remilgadas—corrigió ella mientras asentía y largó un suspiró de fastidio—, y sí, lo sé.

— ¿No te gusta tu escuela?

Akane negó.

—Son unas estiradas, son insoportables.

—No puedes pedir que todos tengan el mismo carácter que tú.

—No lo pido, lo único que me gustaría es que fueran un poco, solo un poco, menos ñoñas.

Aoi rio ante su comentario y Akane le miró a los ojos y se quedó embobada durante un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y mirar por la ventana disimulando un sonrojo.

— ¿Puedo pasarte a recoger después de la escuela?—se atrevió a preguntar el chico con la cara roja y mirando a cualquier lado menos a su interlocutora, la cual de cualquier manera no le observaba pues tenía la vista fija en la ventana.

—S-solo si me compras una crepa—sonrió tomando sus cosas para bajar del bus. No lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero estaba emocionada de pensar que se volvería a encontrar con Aoi por la tarde.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Akane salió de la escuela, pasando totalmente de la broma del día, y buscó con disimuló a Aoi mientras atravesaba el patio y llegaba a la entrada. Sin embargó el chico no estaba. Se atrevió a suspirar su decepción mientras recargaba la espalda contra la pared ¿Habría sido mejor no poner la condición de la crepa?, no hablaba en serio, pero puede que el chico lo tomara como que sí. Tal vez si lo esperaba un poco más... sí, seguramente él...

—Akane-chan—una mano sobre su hombro y una voz muy cerca de ella le hicieron pegar un grito de sorpresa y girarse en guardia en dirección a su ¿agresor?

—Aoi-kun... me asustaste—reclamó mirándolo acusadoramente mientras se relajaba un poco.

—Lo siento—se rascó la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente y en ese momento Akane se fijó en lo que traía entre las manos.

—Eso...—lo señaló.

— ¡Ah!, si, lo siento, me estabas esperando, ¿verdad? Es que tenía que pasar por esto. Ten.

Akane tomó la crepa con una sonrisa tímida. Estaba rellena de chantillí y rebosaba de fresas frescas.

—Lo decía en broma, ¿sabes?—preguntó mientras le daba la primera mordida, si ya se la había comprado sería un crimen no comérsela.

—Lo sé, pero igual quería comprártela. Pedí que le pusieran fresas demás, sé que te gustan.

Akane le miró con el ceño fruncido, tomo una fresa de su crepa y se la metió en la boca al chico.

—Gracias por la consideración, Acosador-kun, eres un "buen chico".

—Que no me llames así—se quejó el otro mientras masticaba.

—Te lo has ganado. Si no me acosas, ¿cómo ibas a saber que me gustan las fresas?

—B-bueno... yo...

— ¿Ves?, eres Acosador-kun~—canturreó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Aoi se puso rojo y la siguió resignado. Platicaron de banalidades mientras se dirigían al parque, después de todo a ambos les gustaba regresar a sus casas a pie aunque vivieran un poco lejos de la escuela. Cada tanto Akane tenía ataques de generosidad y metían trocitos de fresa en la boca del contrario.

—Hoy tuve un sueño muy curioso—comentó Aoi mientras masticaba un nuevo trocito de fresa.

— ¿Ah, sí?, apuesto a que no es tan raro como los míos.

—Soñé que era un asesino a sueldo.

—Tal vez si es tan raro como los míos—rio la chica dándole el último mordisco a su crepa.

— ¿También has soñado eso?

—Sí, un par de veces soñé que era un asesino.

—Asesina, dirás.

—No, asesino, un hombre... ¿Alguna vez tú has soñado que eras mujer?

—No que yo recuerde. Bueno, por lo general no sueño precisamente conmigo... tiendo a soñar más de otros... mis sueños se centran en la vida de otras personas y yo solo miro. Estoy allí, pero no soy relevante. Aunque cuando soñé que era asesino recuerdo que me tenía que vestir de mujer—se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Akane lo miró con ojitos traviesos, lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él comenzado a correr por una serie de callejuelas hasta llegar a la avenida y de ahí hasta un café cosplay que había en una esquina.

—Espera aquí—le dijo mientras lo dejaba frente a la barra y corría a la trastienda. Después de un par de segundos pudo vera con otra chica. Las dos estaban paradas en el marco de la puerta y le lanzaban miradas divertidas mientras reían y discutían de algo que no alcanzó a oír.

—Aoi-kun, te presento a Ruri—presentó Akane tras llegar ante él junto a la otra chica.

—Mucho gusto—le sonrió la otra y. tomándolo de la muñeca, lo arrastró a la zona de los vestuarios.

—Este es tuyo, Akane—sonrió tendiéndole un paquetito y después lo empujó a él dentro de uno de los cubiles y entró detrás suyo.

— ¡E-espera! ¿Qué haces?—preguntó alarmado y sonrojado cuando la otra le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

—No tengas pena, soy lesbi—le dijo la otra a modo de consuelo, el cual no funcionó muy bien, y siguió forcejeando con él para quitarle la ropa y vestirlo con...

— ¡No!, todo menos eso... ¡No!

—No digas "todo menos eso" tan a la ligera chico, que tengo un traje de conejita que te aseguro que no te quieres probar.

— ¡No!, déjame ir.

La chica era muy fuerte y, además de que no quería lastimarla, él no era tanto.

Finalmente Ruri terminó su trabajo y corrió la cortina. Aoi miró como una Akane vestida de mayordomo le veía con divertida burla.

—Pf… te ves ridículo—rio a sus anchas y se le colgó del brazo—. Ahora es la sesión de fotos, maid-san.

Aoi la miró con el ceño fruncido. Akane y Ruri habían hecho complot para vestirlo de maid. Colorado hasta las orejas el pobre chico fue tirado en dirección a la zona de los marcos para fotos.

— ¡No!—exclamó y se zafó el agarre— No saldré de aquí vestido de esta manera.

—Bien—Akane sonrió—, pero eso no te librara de las fotografías.

Se le colgó del brazo y le sonrió a su amiga quien ya estaba preparada para tomar la primera foto desde su celular de pulsera. Después de unas 11 fotos, Akane lo liberó y Ruri le regresó su ropa.

Caminaba al lado de Akane, quien revisaba sus nuevas 11 fotos mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

—Yo me quedó aquí—sonrió la chica cuando, sin darse cuenta, llegaron ante la casa de la chica—. Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy y soportar mis ocurrencias.

La chica estaba entrando en la casa cuando Aoi reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mañana puedo recogerte para ir al colegio?—preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

Akane se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se volteó a verlo.

—Eres masoquista, ¿cierto?— y entonces le sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto le obsesionaba— Te estaré esperando—y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **La inspiración fue buena conmigo y me permitió escribir esto :D (no tan cortito y no tan tardado XD)**

 **Les juro que me divertí mucho escribiendo y yo sola me reía de las bobadas que se e iban ocurriendo XD…**

 **Bueno, no tengo demasiado que decir así que simplemente les pediré que me digan de quién quieren que sea el próximo sueño, ¿de Aoi o de Akane?...**

 **Si más que decir yo me retiro (?)….**

 **Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Pd1: Porque no pueden faltar :D**

 **Pd2 (para Wattpad): Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y votos**

 **Pd3 (para FF): Gracias por el review y los Favorites y Follows**

 **Pd4: Se imaginan al pobre Aoi(quien sí parece hombre) vestido de maid XD**

 **Pd5: Me divertiré de lo lindo bulleando a ese pobre niño X3**


	5. 4 Un ramo de flores

**.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Un ramo de flores**

 **.**

Esperaba en el parque, sentado en una de las tantas sillas, a que Karma llegase.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor—la mano de su novio en un hombro, un ramo de flores frente a su cara, la calidez de su pecho contra la espalda y su sonrisa ladina saludándole con alegría.

—Gracias—sonrió contento pero sin mucho afán.

No iba a negar que le parecía un gesto lindo, pero él no era una chica y las flores no le gustaban tanto como para quererlas de regalo de cumpleaños. Hubiera sido más feliz con un poster de Sonic Ninja.

—No es un ramo cualquiera—dijo Karma al ver su falta de reacción—. Este ramo eres tú. Las azucenas simbolizan tu pureza e inocencia. Las adelfas hacen alusión a esa capacidad que tienes para seducirme y hacerme rendirme ante ti día con día. Y la higanbana—señalo la flor del centro del ramo—simboliza la muerte, porque eres un asesino nato y eso me encanta.

Nagisa se sonrojó fuertemente y tomó el ramo con una sonrisa de colegiala enamorada grabada en el rostro.

—G-gracias…

—Y aquí está tu poster de Sonic Ninja—rio mostrándole el papel extendido frente a sus ojos.

Nagisa lo tomó y lo hizo rollito para apoyarlo sobre sus piernas sin prestarle demasiada atención. El poster ya no parecía la gran cosa al lado de ese ramo.

—Eres un tramposo—se quejó girando la cabeza para besar a su novio—. Y por eso y mucho más es que te amo tanto.

Karma se sonrió con burla y suficiencia y Nagisa pensó que jamás podría cansarse de ver esa sonrisa.

...

Aoi abrió los ojos en la soledad de su habitación solo para darse cuenta que sonreía como idiota. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los residuos del sueño, no le agradaba mucho la idea de sonreír de semejante manera por un ramo de flores que le había regalado un hombre en un sueño. Aun así no podía sacarse de la mente que ese era uno de los actos más dulces y románticos que pudieran haberle dedicado. Volvió a acudir la cabeza, no más pensamientos homosexuales por lo que restara del día.

Se arregló para la escuela, tomo su maleta, bajo a la cocina a tomar su bento y un par de sándwiches que había preparado un día antes y un par de jugos y, echó todo en la maleta y se dispuso a ir a recoger a Akane a su casa. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la primera vez que habían hablado y terminaron con la costumbre de ir y regresar juntos a la escuela.

Akane lo esperaba afuera de su casa. Cuando lo vio acercarse le saludo con la mano.

—Soñé que desollaba a una persona—informó con alegría cuando el chico estuvo frente a ella.

Aoi rio.

—Tienes unos sueños muy raros.

—Yo no soy la que sueña que se viste de mujer siendo hombre—le respondió ella y el chico se puso colorado.

—S-solo lo soñé una vez.

Akane rio con burla y lo tomó de la muñeca comenzado a tirar de él.

—Vamos a ver a la anciana Sumire—sonrió la chica—. Ayer me llamó para decirme que había encontrado el poster que te dijo.

El chico se sonrió y sacó los sándwiches y los jugos para que comieran mientras caminaban.

La anciana Sumire era la dueña de una tienda de antigüedades a la que a Akane le gustaba ir de vez en cuando. A veces la mujer se ponía a hablar sola cuando le preguntaban por algún objeto en especial y decía cosas como "esos eran buenos tiempos" mientras suspiraba lamentando su soledad. Pero por alguna razón les había cogido un particular cariño a él y a Akane. "Me recuerdan a unos viejos amigos", les había dicho ella en alguna ocasión.

Llegaron a la tienda y se encontraron con que, a diferencia de otros días en que solo estaban ellos, había un chico moreno y sombrío, un par de años más chico que ellos, ojeando la mercancía.

—B-buenos días—saludó Aoi con timidez, a diferencia de Akane que entro en la tienda sin decir ni pio y se encaminó al cuartito del fondo en busca de la dueña.

Pudo escuchar a las mujeres hablar y al poco ambas salieron y se acercaron a él.

—Yo lo pago—anunció Akane—, es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños.

—Cuídalo—pidió la mujer tendiéndole el poster que pulcramente guardado en un marco muy viejo—. Era de una persona muy importante para mí.

—Claro que lo cuidaré—sonrió el chico tomando el cuadro y lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos.

Al verlo su mente divago al sueño que había tenido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al pensar que el poster seguía sin parecerle la gran cosa al lado de aquel ramo. Sintió un relieve contra sus dedos en la parte trasera del marco y contuvo la respiración al girarlo para ver de qué se trataba.

—"Este ramo eres tú. Las azucenas simbolizan tu pureza e inocencia. Las adelfas hacen alusión a esa capacidad que tienes para seducirme y hacerme rendirme ante ti día con día. Y la higanbana simboliza la muerte, porque eres un asesino nato y eso me encanta"—recitó Akane leyendo la frase grabada en este junto a un diestro dibujo de un ramo de flores que tenía la firma del pintor Sugaya Sousuke, aunque era evidente que la persona que había puesto aquella frase ahí no era él—. Es una frase uy bonita—Akane sonrió nostálgicamente—. Creo que usted y yo debemos hablar a solas un día de estos, Sumire-san.

—Cuando quieres, pequeña—la mujer alzó la vista para dirigirla al otro cliente— ¿Entontaste algo que te gustara, Tsubasa-kun?

El chico negó pero casi de inmediato sus dedos se estiraron y tomó una pequeña figurilla de una motocicleta. Sonrió con nostálgico cariño.

—Me llevo esta—sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otra vez salió cortito :3**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, Favs y Follows :3…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D…**

 **KaruNagi (de Karma y Nagisa originales XD) para todas mis lindas lectoas(es?)… XD…**

 **Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Si me dicen quién es Tsubasa y quién Ruri les dejare elegir uno de los sueños :3**

 **Pd: el cumpleaños de Aoi no es el mismo que el de Nagisa… pero me da flojera ponerle fecha XD…**

 **Pd2: me gustan las posdatas :D**


	6. 5 Lágrimas

**Respecto a la redacción del sueño… solo diré que la inspiración no me dio de otra… si trataba de escribir como siempre no podía XD... pero la inspiración es sabia y entonces le hice caso… (Además no es como si tuviera opción… ella tiene el control absoluto D: )**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Lágrimas**

 **.**

Estas sorprendido, impactado y muy muy confundido pero, sobre todo, estas decepcionado. Decepcionado de ti mismo por no darte cuenta antes. Porque tú eres la persona más analítica del salón, porque solo tú te has dado cuenta de que Mimura es ideal para los trabajos de reconocimiento, solo tú has notado que Kanzaki tiene un conocimiento táctico de batalla muy avanzado debido a su adicción por los videojuegos… eres el único que ha notado esos pequeños detalles en tus compañeros de clase… ¿entonces por qué nunca lo notaste?... Sin embargo tus preguntas no importan ahora, Kayano, Yukimura, Mase o como se llame ella, esta frente a ti, propinando feroces y casi certeros golpes en contra de tu profesor y tú debes encontrar una manera de distraerla, de hacerla olvidar su sed de sangre.

Escuchas a Bitch-sesei proponer que alguien la haga reír… es una broma, ¿no?, ¿de verdad creen que si llegan y le hacen caretas aquella furia llameante, a quien ya no le importa ni su propia vida, ella simplemente se reirá y se le pasara la sed de sangre?... cuando escuchas a Yoshida secundar a tu profesora ofreciendo a Mimura como peón de sacrificio te das cuenta de que van en serio con eso… Mimura parece ser más inteligente que esos dos y se niega por su propia seguridad.

Miras a Nagisa hacer el ademan del nekodamashi. Piensas que es muy buena idea, pero casi en seguida lo vez bajar las manos y apretar los puños, pensativo, con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro. Al parecer el nekodamashi no es una opción viable y tú estás tan frustrado con tus estupideces que no puedes idear nada más. Miras la batalla con la mente corriendo a mil en busca de una respuesta pero nada.

Es entonces cuando la loca (porque ya no sabes ni cómo llamarla), arremete contra el corazón de tu profesor y parece calmarse un poco.

—Lo… hice…—dice refiriéndose al asesinato.

Y de un momento a otro el pulpo la toma por la cintura y la pone de espaldas a él

—Le prometí a tu hermana que… a todos ustedes estos tentáculos nunca los abandonarían—dice jadeando, los tentáculos negros de la chica aún están fuertemente clavados en su pecho.

Cuando se dan cuenta Nagisa ya está frente a ella. Suspiras su nombre, sorprendido de verlo ahí, tan decidido. Estas preocupado ¿Cómo no estarlo?, lo amas, de eso estas seguro aunque nunca lo hayas dicho en voz alta, aunque su presencia te mantenga inquieto y lo hayas alejado de ti por ello, a pesar de todo lo amas y lo último que quieres es verle ponerse en riesgo.

Kayano parece estar comenzado a recuperar su sed de sangre y te tensas. Quieres ir y sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, contrario a ti, él parece estar completamente calmado. Mira a Kayano como si la estuviera midiendo y, de un momento a otro, hace algo que te deja con la sangre helada. Se inclina hacia delante y la besa. Reaccionas rápido y sacas el celular, más que nada porque tienes que fingir que solo son amigos aunque la realidad de tus sentimientos sea otra. Tomas fotos de todo, pero tus ojos no sonríen. No, es imposible que lo hagan.

Resistes las ganas que tienes de ir, alejar a Nagisa de ella y golpearla hasta que la dichosa sed de sangre se le pase… pero te contienes… como siempre contienes tus impulsos y sentimientos… También contienes las ganas de llorar, eres Akabane Karma, tú no lloras, al menos no en público. Contienes las ganas de llorar y tomas una última foto antes de ver como la chica pierde la conciencia y Nagisa la deposita con delicadeza en el suelo… Se ven bien juntos, tanto que si al día siguiente te dijeran que ya son novios no te sorprendería.

El pulpo le quita los tentáculos a la chica y Okuda se queda cuidándola. Mientras, pones la mejor sonrisa burlona que puedes y te acercas a tu amigo y gran amor. Te burlas de él, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en ese momento no sintieras unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

…

Akane abrió los ojos y palpó su cara para corroborar lo que ya sabía. Estaba llorando. Estaba llorando porque había tenido un sueño horrible y ahora se sentía con el corazón roto. Sabía bien que al final, aunque no sabía bien como había sido, Nagisa terminaría estando al lado de Karma. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que acababa de tener un sueño donde su corazón era roto en mil pedazos.

— ¿Estas bien?

Akane dio un respingo y se incorporó cubriéndose con las cobijas. Aoi estaba de pie al lado de ella mirándole con preocupación ¿Cuándo había entrado que ella ni cuenta se dio?

—Y-yo… ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi habitación, a estas horas de la mañana en sábado?—preguntó tratando de sonar molesta.

—B-bueno… yo… estaba inquieto… sentí que debía verte… pero en serio, ¿estás bien?, estabas llorando cuando llegue.

Aoi se arrodilló junto a la cama y llevó una mano a la mejilla de la chica quintando unas lagrimillas de sus ojos en el proceso.

Akane bajó la vista y negó.

—Soñé algo muy doloroso.

— ¿Puedo saber qué?

—Soñé que estaba enamorada de alguien a quien no le debía decir mis sentimientos o le perdería… y entonces él besaba a otra chica en frente de mí… pero yo tenía que actuar como si nada y… y…

—Ya, tranquila—Aoi le acaricio la cabeza con cuidado y cariño—. Saldré para que te vistas y te llevare a pasear por ahí… estaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.

Akane le sonrió, una sonrisa entre triste y alegre, y asintió con suavidad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Por cierto—Akane miró al chico que caminaba junto a ella—, ¿cómo es que entraste hasta mi habitación?

—Tu mamá me dejo entrar—dijo el chico por toda respuesta y Akane soltó un suspiro.

Sin embargo estaba sonriendo. Miró la mano de Aoi y la tomó con la propia mientras comía su helado de fresa como si no hubiera hecho algo tan atrevido. Sintió que el chico se tensaba con su garre. Pero él no dijo ni hizo nada y ella tampoco lo haría. Siguieron caminado y comiendo helado, ligeramente sonrojados, y sin soltar el agarre de sus manos. En algún momento Aoi entrelazó sus dedos y Akane se pudo sentir segura mientras los sentimientos dolorosos de aquel sueño comenzaban a disiparse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este cap es la petición de Nallely… le atino a los personajes y decidí dejarla como un extra porque creo que prácticamente le dije a respuesta XD…**

 **Como sea… me divertí escribiendo… tratando de imaginarme las reacciones de Karma…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado… nos estamos leyendo… matta nee!**

 **Pd: Gracias por los reviews, Favs y Follows**

 **Pd2: si revisan ese episodio del manga podrán darse cuenta de que los ojos de Karma no sonríen mientras toma las fotos (al menos yo lo vi así :P )…**

 **Pd3: me gustan las posdatas :D**


	7. 6 Pasado y presente

**.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pasado y presente**

 **.**

Karma esperaba en la cima de la montaña, a unos metros de lo que apenas 1 año atrás había sido el edificio donde tomaba clases con su querida clase E. Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso ¿Y cómo no estarlo si estaba por declararse? Tomar esa decisión le había costado trabajo, noches de desvelo y días enteros caminando entre dudas e inseguridades. Pero al final al había decidido, haba decidido quitarse ese peso de encima.

Las principales razones por las que no había dicho antes sus sentimientos era porque, para empezar, tenía miedo de la reacción de Nagisa y, por otra parte, si Rio o Kaede llegaban a enterarse no quería que lo miraran con lastima o como una competencia, no quería que si una de ellas terminaba siendo novia del celeste le mirara con culpa cada que los encontrara juntos paseando por el parque. Pero, ahora que Kaede salía con Kouki y que Rio era novia del bebé gorila, se sentía con un poco más de confianza para revelar la verdad. Sumando a eso estaba el hecho de que el gobierno pretendía mandarlo a tantas misiones el próximo año que no podría poner un pie en Japón, o al menos en su ciudad, hasta la próxima primavera. Estaría tan ocupado que la reacción de Nagisa no importaría demasiado porque en realidad no lo vería en mucho tiempo y así tendrían tiempo más que suficiente para despejar sus mentes y actuar entre ellos como si nada pasase… o para que su relación terminara quebrando y nada volviera a ser lo mismo pero sin que le doliera… demasiado.

Solo quería que Nagisa supiera de sus sentimientos, solo eso. No esperaba salir de ahí con novio, de hecho estaba seguro de que lo iban a rechazar. Pero quería decirlo, quería sacar esa carga de su pecho antes de que dejara de verlo, antes de que el arrepentimiento y las preguntas de "y si…" que vendrían con su silencio comenzaran a atormentarlo por las noches.

—Karma—la voz de Nagisa lo hizo soltar un respingo y sonrojarse, no sabía qué tanto, solo sabía que podía sentir sus mejillas calientes.

Nunca había sido bueno con eso de los sonrojos, pero para su suerte eran pocas las cosas que lo hacían poner así.

—N-Nagisa… Hola…

El chico alzó una ceja como señal de extrañeza ante su nerviosismo, pero no dijo nada relacionado al tema.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?, tú llamada me tomó por sorpresa.

Karma sonrió al ver a Nagisa frente a él. Por una razón que no terminaba de entender, Nagisa no se había cortado el cabello, es más, había comenzado a usarlo suelto otra vez. Pero por él mejor, le encantaba cómo se le veía así.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué era eso tan importante?—insistió el celeste tras no recibir respuesta.

Karma salió de sus pensamientos y respiró hondo tratando de relajarse.

—No estoy seguro de cuándo empezó—dijo mirándolo a los ojos por muy nervioso que se sintiera—, pero…—le sonrió, pero solo con la boca, sus ojos lloraban, lloraban si derramar lágrimas—creo que me enamoré de ti.

Un silencio tenso los rodeó durante un par de segundos.

— ¿Por qué lloras?—las manos de Nagisa sobre sus mejillas le sorprendieron. Pudo apreciar cómo el contrario le sonreía dulcemente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas imaginarias de los párpados con los pulgares—, no tienes razones para llorar.

—Yo…—Karma frunció el ceño—Yo no estoy llorando.

—Tus ojos están llorando. Puedo saberlo a simple vista… tus ojos no me saben mentir… por eso es que me gustan tanto.

— ¿Qué estas…?

—Eres un chico muy frágil, Karma—dijo deslizando sus manos hasta la nuca del contrario para atraerlo hacia él y unir sus frentes al tiempo que enredaba los dedos entre mechones de cabello rojizo—. Nunca te ha importado la opinión que la gente tiene sobre ti. Pero tienes miedo de querer a alguien y salir lastimado después. Tanto miedo que evitas relacionarte con otros. Pero aun así siempre estuviste conmigo. Siempre me hablabas y me invitabas a ver películas y a comprar helados. Siempre consigues sacarme más de una sonrisa y tu sola presencia me hace sentir más tranquilo y tu ausencia me hace sentir solo. Me gustan tus ojos tan expresivos y sinceros, me gusta tu sonrisa burlona y altanera, y me gusta más tu sonrisa calmada y sincera. Me gusta cuando ríes y cuando te enojas. Me gusta cuando nos proteges aunque eso signifique hacer algo que no quieres. Me gusta tu cabello rojo que hace imposible no ubicarte entre las multitudes. Me gusta cuando te esfuerzas, me gusta tu intelecto, me gusta cuando no sabes que hacer y me gusta como eso te enoja. Me gustas tú, Karma… no sé en qué momento fue, y no me importa, pero me enamore de ti. Con todas tus cualidades y defectos, me he enamorado de ti… Así que no tienes razones para llorar.

Y entonces Nagisa se acercó un poco más a él y le regalo un casto beso en los labios.

—Y yo pensando que me ibas a rechazar, de haber sabido me hubiera declarado en la secundaria—dijo Karma tratando de bromear mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura. Pero su inseguridad era evidente en la manera en que se aferraba al contrario, como si esperara despertar cualquier momento y no encontrar a su amado ahí, entre sus brazos, diciéndole que le correspondía.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde—le dijo Nagisa y en esta ocasión fue Karma quien se inclinó para besar a su, ahora, novio.

…

Akane abrió los ojos y se sintió sola al darse cuenta de que, después de todo, sí estaba en un sueño y ahora Nagisa ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Luchando contra la decepción y el sentimiento de vacío, se puso de pie y se metió a la ducha. Cuando terminó de arreglarse tomó una mochila donde metió el proyector de la computadora donde tenía guardados el registro de todos sus sueños de Karma.

Era sábado por la mañana y había decidido ir a hablar con la anciana Sumire de sus sueños y el increíble repertorio de "coincidencias" que los objetos de su tienda tenían con estos.

—Pasa querida—le dijo la mujer cuando lo vio parada afuera de la tienda.

Akane acató órdenes con timidez.

—Échale seguro a la puerta y voltea el letrero—indicó la mujer entrando al cuartito al fondo de la tienda—, para que podamos platicar sin interrupciones.

La chica hizo lo que se le indicaba y siguió a la anciana al cuartito. Se trataba de una salita de estar con una mesita de madera al centro y una cocineta vieja en una esquina donde el agua para el té comenzaba a hervir en su hoya. Todos los muebles eran de principios de siglo, al igual que las fotos impresas que adornaban las paredes y que siempre le llamaban la atención pues estaba segura de reconocer a la gente en ellas.

Mientras Sumire servía dos tazas de té, Akane se tomó la libertad de sentarse en uno de los sillones y sacar el proyector de la computadora para colocarlo sobre la mesita y encenderlo. La pantalla y el teclado se proyectaron sobre la madera. Mientras ella buscaba las cosas que pensaba mostrarle, la anciana le acercó su taza de té verde y un pedazo de tarta de fresa que sacó de un refrigerador pequeño que estaba en una esquina.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo es que no te cansabas de este sabor.

Akane paró en seco al escucharla y se giró para mirarla.

—Nos conocimos hace tres meses—dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil—, pero tú hablas como si llevaras años conmigo… ¿acaso me conociste antes de ese día, Sumire?

—Respóndemelo tú, pequeña, ¿cuál es el primer recuerdo que tienes de mí?—la anciano tomo uno de los cuadros de la pared y le dio la vuelta. Detrás tenia pegada y cubierta por un vidrio otra fotografía.

Akane tomo el cuadro entre sus manos y miró la fotografía. El edificio deteriorado al fondo, 27 alumnos humanos, una alumna virtual, un profesor pulpo, una profesora extranjera, ambos asesinos, y un profesor que era agente del gobierno. Entre los alumnos pudo ver los ojos de Nagisa. Entre los alumnos estaba su propia sonrisa, en el rostro de su versión masculina, en su versión en rojo.

—No creo que esa haya sido la primera vez—dijo, no se refería a la foto ni a esa clase… se refería a esa vida.

—Claro que no—Akane sonrió—. Han habido muchas veces más—agregó devolviéndole el cuadro, haciendo referencia a las muchas personas que había soñado ser en algún momento.

Akane le leyó algunos de sus sueños y la atacó a la anciana con preguntas respecto a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó con Takaoka?

—Lo encarcelaron y no volvimos a saber de él.

— ¿Y Koro-sensei?

—Nuestros torpes cuchillos jamás pudieron tocarlo. Manami y Hinano entraron en un programa de investigación del gobierno. Después de 10 años consiguieron volverlo humano. Manami se casó con él tres años después de eso y adoptaron dos niños. Pero él murió protegiéndonos, a nosotros sus estudiantes, y dejó sola a Manami con los niños. Ustedes aún estaban con nosotros cuando eso pasó.

— ¿C-cómo morí?, ¿cómo murió Karma?

—Eso es algo que yo no llegue a saber. Deberás seguir buscando entre tus sueños para saberlo.

Akane se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos mientras que Sumire se ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar entre algunas cajas. Finalmente pareció encontrar lo que quería y se acercó a su invitada tendiéndole un listón rojo.

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó la chica tomándolo entre sus manos.

—Eso ya lo descubrirás tú. Solo te diré que era algo muy importante para Karma.

Akane asintió sin saber muy bien que decir y se puso de pie.

—Prometí a Aoi que lo vería en el parque a las tres.

—Entonces ya vas un poco tarde. Dejaré de entretenerte. Diviértete—Sumire la acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió con la mano mientras ella avanzaba por la calle a la par que se ataba el cabello con el listón rojo a modo de diadema.


	8. 7 Fresas y Chocolate

**.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Fresas y Chocolate**

 **.**

Ese sería su primer San Valentine como pareja. Sin embargo él y Karma habían tenido tantas misiones individuales que apenas y habían tenido tiempo de verse las caras.

Soltó un suspiro decepcionado mientras vertía el arroz crudo en el florero, tal y como decía en el tutorial de internet. Inmediatamente después se obligó a sonreír. Si él se desesperaba no podía ni imaginar cómo debería estar Karma quien no se caracterizaba por tener un carácter calmado.

Clavo las fresas en palillos. Unas las cubrió con chocolate y chochitos dorados, otras las cortó en forma de flor. Fue acomodando de uno en uno los palillos con las fresas en el florero. Para finalizar adornó el florero con un listón rojo.

Sonrió orgulloso al admirar su creación terminada. Acomodó el arregló sobre la mesa, al centro. Se quitó el delantal. Tomó su maleta de la sala. Y se dispuso a abandonar el departamento que compartía con su novio. Si no se marchaba en ese momento llegaría tarde a la fiesta en Francia donde se llevaría a cabo su próxima misión. Karma llegaría al departamento alrededor de una hora después de que él se hubiera marchado.

Esperaba que le gustara su regalo de San Valentine.

…

Aoi se encontraba sentado en la banca del parque en espera de Akane mientras rememoraba su último sueño. No era que dudara de su sexualidad (bueno, quizá solo un poco). Pero tener sueños donde le preparas chocolates de San Valentine a tu novio, tan emocionado como colegiala enamorada, hace que cualquiera tenga ciertas dudas.

Respiró hondo, estaba un poco cansado. Después de aquel sueño se la había pasado pensando en si era heterosexual o bisexual y no había podido conciliar el sueño en lo que le restaba de noche. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

…

Tenían 24 años. Era invierno, un día antes de año nuevo. Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón de tres plazas. Uno al lado del otro. Cubiertos por un grueso edredón. Él sostenía una taza de café caliente entre sus manos, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su novio. Karma le rodeaba con su brazo derecho. Su mano izquierda, esa donde usaba a modo de pulsera el listón que adornaba su primer regalo de San Valentine años atrás, jugaba con su cabello celeste. Sus traviesos labios se entretenían depositando castos besos por toda su coronilla.

—Yo sé muchas cosas de ti—presumió el pelirrojo recargando la cabeza en la del contrario y aspirando su dulce aroma.

Nagisa solo sonrió.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Por ejemplo, sé que siempre revisas el fondo de la taza cuando te terminas el café.

Nagisa rio y dio el último sorbo a su bebida. Como siempre su mirada se dirigió el fondo de la taza… había algo escrito allí…

— _Aoi-kun…_

…

—Aoi-kun.

Aoi abrió los ojos con pesadez y se incorporó mirando alrededor.

— ¿Akane-chan?

La chica rio.

—Te quedaste dormido, tonto.

Aoi miró con detenimiento a la chica que estaba inclinada frente a él. Su cabello estaba adornado por un viejo listón rojo. De manera casi instintiva le acarició el cabello con los dedos, enredando los mechones de cabello negro entre sus dedos. Al final sus dedos solo sostenían una cosa: una de las puntas del listón rojo. Bordado en bellas letras blancas rezaba "KyN" … ¿Sería eso acaso una señal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nallely:**

 **Hola!**

 **Les vengo yo a comentar :3 por qué? Porque quiero! :T**

 **Jajaja no es cierto, bueno como muchos sabrán (si es que leyeron el cap 4 de Juntos Otra Vez [JOV]) esta loca escritora y yo haremos un fic en conjunto llamado NIF y bueno terminamos haciendo también una historia llamada "Teoría de los tres amores" que va ligado a NIF y a este fic que leyeron ahorita (DdT) entonces el anuncio es este:**

 **Para que lean ambas obras hemos creado una nueva cuenta en Wattpad en donde subiremos todo aquello que hagamos juntas, la cuenta se llama Aterisas espero vayan y chequen nuestras obras :3**

 **Y sufran y lloren como yo! TT-TT**

 **Akane:**

 **Y pos bueno… un cap mas :3**

 **Esta aun debo al menos un cap de los que había prometido y que no he escrito pero ya lo hare :v**

 **De cualquier modo les dejo esta linda cosita por acá junto con el anuncio que vengo proclamando por el mundo entero (?) y es que, como la loca de arriba ya les dijo, ella y yo hemos creado una cuenta en conjunto y hemos subido a ella una historia :3**

 **Pásense a leerla aunque esté llena de spoiler de NIF :v XD**

 **Les recomiendo no hacerse ilusión con ninguna pareja que terminaran peor que nosotras que lloramos con la historia TTwTT…**

 **Bueno, nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Pd: Felices fiestas a todos de parte de las dos :3**


	9. Suspensión de fics

**.**

 **Suspensión de fics D:**

 **.**

Básicamente he venido para anunciarles que pondré es "suspendido" las siguientes historias:

Rescate

Prohibido

Después del tiempo

El joven amo

Hasta aquí está igual en todos los fics que he mencionado.

A partir de aquí ya cambia porque voy a decir mis motivos según el fic correspondiente

.

.

Bueno, este fic es Después del tiempo (corríjanme si no :v)…

Este es uno de los proyectos mas conflictivos que actualmente tengo DX

Me saca canas verdes, se los juro…

La cosa es que puede o no ser la secuela de un fic actualmente si publicar… Y de ahí nacen dos grandes posibilidades de edición.

La primera es si sí es secuela.

Si sí lo es tendré que replantear la trama adaptarla y la historia tendrá una transformación casi total, tan solo conservaría la trama central del rollo de las reencarnaciones…

Así que lo más seguro es que haga otro fic para la secuela, lo que nos lleva a la segunda posibilidad de edición.

La segunda es si no es secuela.

Si no es secuela igual tendré que editarla y trazar bien las líneas temporales de antes y después para tener todo mejor organizado… uff!...

Les juro que no vuelvo a escribir nada si no tener bien planeado las cosas antes… bueno mejor no juro nada pero al menos lo intentaré :v

Bueno, creo que sería todo :3

PD: no actualizare nada hasta no haber terminado de publicar, o al menos de escribir, Modela para mí…


End file.
